Conventional gaming systems include a concept of unique identity, which was intended to increase player satisfaction and create a sense of community. However, while the conventional unique identity does minimize the effort required to play online, the unique identity failed to accomplish these goals. One reason for this problem is that multiple players often share an identity because there is no easy way for multiple players to identify themselves on a shared gaming device. This creates confusion as a player using a particular identity during an online gaming session, may not be the same player in the next session or from the previous session.
Further, conventional identities have failed to provide a method for conveying information about players other than a limited set of game achievements. Thus, it is difficult to learn more about a player through the unique identity. For example, players cannot the determine the country or location of other players, cannot record personal greetings or see other players' avatars (display tiles) outside of a specific game, and cannot determine a player's reputation, etc. Therefore, there is a need for a unique identity that is rich, customizable and engaging. The identity should be public and automatically shared with the rest of the community, while protecting a player's privacy. The present invention provides such a solution.